Rookie
Rookie is the Public Relations officer and Comm leader for the EPF and an intern Secret Agent. He is a green penguin always wearing a Red Propeller Cap, and a pair of Red Sunglasses. He appears in Secret Missions #3, #7, #10, and #11. Rookie made his first appearance on March 26, 2007. His first appearance in the mission "Case of the Missing Coins" when he is examining the vault. Like most people who are rookies in real-life activities, Rookie makes mistakes that more experienced agents wouldn't. He is also an EPF Agent and former PSA Agent. Rookie has been officially released as a mascot on Club Penguin as of March 26, 2011, exactly four years after his debut. sprite.]] He hosted the April Fools' Party 2012, to find out where Orange Puffles come from. This opened up 2 new Dimensions, The Zany Dimension, and the Orange Dimension. Rookie also has a twitter account. He also wears the Clouds Background on his player card. Personality Rookie first appears in the PSA Missions as more of a nervous first-day agent (hint to his name) who makes small (but usually quite costly) mistakes. He has quickly evolved into a silly character whose intelligence is lackluster but is an overall nice guy. He is one of the first characters you associate with beyond Gary who is a PSA Agent. His role in the EPF has stepped back as he is now a mascot for parties such as April Fools' Parties and The Fair. For some reason, even though he has never been in any sort of leadership role, he is captured during Operation: Blackout by Herbert P. Bear, along with the other class leads for the EPF. This hints at him coming back to fulfill his role as a main character in the EPF. Appearances In Missions *'Mission 3': Helps on the Missing Coins case. He guards the vault in the Gift Shop, but accidentally closes it and forgets the combination. Later he watches after the coins that were on the ceiling. *'Mission 7': Posts signs around the Town to help find the missing Prime Gear. *'Mission 10': Is a member of the Waddle Squad. He accidentally tells Herbert about the Golden Puffle at the Night Club, but that was deemed alright because the puffle was a trap. Then he prepares the Electromagnet 3000 in the Gift Shop but cannot power it due to forgetting to bring the Solar Panel 3000. After capturing Herbert, Rookie gives him his Spy Phone and allows Herbert to teleport away and escape, only to leave behind a packet of seeds. *'Mission 11': Is sent to investigate the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. He also wonders if wigs can be part of their uniforms. Afterwards, he helps you stop Herbert's video transmission. He later appears in the HQ during the popcorn-bomb crisis. In Mini-games In System Defender Advanced Challenge Number 38/100, he is the suspect. He let out the bugs because he thought the jar they were in said "COMPUTER HUGS". After learning his lesson from Jet Pack Guy, he decided to take hugs from puffles and trees, which confuses Jet Pack Guy. In Video Games *In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, Rookie gets trapped behind a river in the Wilderness and helps stop the Wheel-bot. *He appears for most of the game in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force: Herbert's Revenge. *Rookie also appears in Club Penguin: Game Day! for Nintendo Wii as a cameo in the Fast Freeze Easy level. In-Game .]] *'April Fools' Party 2011': Rookie first appeared as a meetable character. When you meet Rookie you would receive his autographed background as well as his stamp. *'Underwater Expedition': Rookie made another appearance during the Underwater Expedition. He could appear with his shirt or without it and you can receive a background from him and add him to your friend list and also obtain his stamp. *'April Fools' Party 2012': Rookie re-appeared as a meetable character at the April Fools' Party 2012. *'The Fair 2012': Rookie appeared at The Fair 2012 according to Club Penguin Times. *'Operation: Blackout': Appears to celebrate the defeat of Herbert. *'Operation: Hot Sauce': Appears at the Cove as a minor character in the beginning of the mission. He was very sad that Herbert had stolen the hot sauce. He also appears at the end, happy and reinvigorated that you had recovered the hot sauce. *'University Opening': Rookie will visit on July 11, 2013, to celebrate the opening of the University. *'Rookie : Rookie found in the school In The Club Penguin Times *He appeared in the Newspaper in August 2008, talking about the Penguin Games with Rory. *Is in "Ask Rookie" for April Fools. Also writes some secrets in the back page of the Club Penguin Times. *In the Club Penguin Times newspaper that announced the end of the blackout in Operation: Blackout he was revealed as a secret EPF Agent to the public of Club Penguin. Relationships *Rookie is friends with Jet Pack Guy, Gary, Aunt Arctic, Rory, Dot, The Director, PH and You (in the Missions). *Rookie is an enemy of Herbert, Klutzy and Protobot because he is in the EPF. Poem Rookie made up 2 poems for the Club Penguin Times during April Fools' Party 2010: Top Trumps Coverage Quotes *"Before I go, I'm giving you an advice, if a jug says HUGS, do not get it, it may be BUGS." *"I thought it said computer HUGS". *"You know what? I don't even want a computer hug anymore!" *"Gadzooks! Someone call the EPF! Oh wait, that's us!" *"What's that supposed to mean?" *"You got me!" *When someone asks him how long he has been an agent he says "An agent? What's an agent?" *"LOL I'll need a recycle shirt for the Earth Day!" *"Ring ring. I wonder who that is?. Oh? okay!. I gotta go, EPF Stuff! I mean, uhh, bye!" *"Don't ever put too much anvils on the beach!, you gotta trust me." Rookie's Items Rookie has a collection of items that he uses or has used, here is a list of the confirmed ones: *Red Propeller Cap *Red Sunglasses *Rookies Shirt *Green (color) *Dark Green (color) *Messenger Bag *Box Costume *Inflatable Duck *Fish Costume *Curly Mustache Trivia *In the 7th, 10th and 11th mission, if you move your cursor towards his hat, the propeller will spin. *Stated by himself in Mission 11, he had to take the Secret Agent Test 44 times. *According to the EPF game System Defender, Rookie hates SPAM, has a collection of Fish Recipes stored on the EPF mainframe, and somehow speaks crab language. *It states in the Club Penguin Times that the April Fools' Party 2011 started early because a penguin opened new rooms in the Box Dimension. The penguin is Rookie because the picture shows a green penguin with a propeller cap running away. , acting as Rookie.]] *During April-May of 2011 his background disappeared from the inventory. It has been fixed. *Rookie was the judge along with Aunt Arctic in the St. Patrick's Day Igloo Competition, which replaced the St. Patrick's Day Party. *The closest to impersonating Rookie is a Red propeller cap, red sunglasses and the Green Hawaiian Shirt. *Rookie's propeller cap has a slightly different shade of red to the original Red Propeller Cap. *During the Underwater Expedition Rookie changed his color to Green. *He is very curious about the Orange Puffles' origins. *Rookie has hosted the April Fools' Party 2012, to find out where Orange Puffle's came from. This has opened up 2 new Dimensions, The Zany Dimension, and the Orange Dimension. *On the Club Penguin Top Trumps, Rookie's intelligence level is only 13 out of 100. *He helped judge the April Fool's Igloo contest in 2012 with Aunt Arctic. *Every time Rookie host a party ands puts it on the log-in page, He always has a red/orange Puffle with him. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely too order too many anvils and sink half the island and he did it in Underwater Expedition. *According to Herbert P. Bear's to catch list, it says that Rookie is a fool. *Rookie appeared in the Club Herbert Times as ''Rook E and asked Herbert P. Bear whether he had helped save the island once. *He has a special section in the Club Penguin Magazine called Rookiepedia, which has been running from A and will most likely go the whole way to Z. *Also in the Magazine, he features in nearly all the comics, most of them relating around him or the Penguin Band. A memorable appearance was in Speed Demons in Issue #15 where despite making a slow start, everyone crashed and he won. **They probably wrote him to win because of his being a funny character. *In the Magazine, it was revealed he discovered orange puffles. This means he, PH and Rockhopper have all discovered at least one species. *As of April 5th, 2013, he is the final of all the original mascots from 2006-2012 to get the new penguin look. *He owns the Clouds Background. *According to Club Penguin Times issue 399, Rookie owns a pet rock. Gallery SWF *Rookie's Hat (sprites) *Rookie's Sunglasses (sprites) *Rookies Shirt (sprites) *Rookie on the Buddy List * Category:PSA Category:Elite Agents Category:DS Category:Famous Penguins Category:Mission Characters Category:EPF Category:Homepage Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Characters